


A Surprise Visit

by transhinx



Series: 5th Graders AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper are such smol beans, Fluff, Kid! Bill, M/M, cuddling happens, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill visits Dipper on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll have a long story. Until then, you'll keep getting short ones! But they'll be fluffy nonetheless!

Dipper was just sitting on his bed as it rained outside, reading a book, normal, when he heard a few taps coming from his window that didn't sound like rain. He set his book down and turned to look at the window. Small pebbles were being thrown at it. Dipper got off his bed and looked out of the window to see who was throwing the rocks.

He gasped and felt a smile tug at his lips,  _Bill_.

Once Bill noticed Dipper in the window, he began waving.

Dipper giggled lightly,  _Bill would do something this cheesy_. He waved back and opened the window.

"Bill, what are you doing? It's raining."

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed," Bill deadpanned, "and I'm here for you, duh."

Dipper snorted, "You planning on coming in?"

" _No, I'm just gonna stay out here in the rain and get soaking wet,_ Yes, I want inside!" Bill crossed his arms.

Dipper held back a laugh, "You know we have a front door, right?"

"I wanted this to be special..." Bill looked down and pouted.

Dipper chuckled, "Meet me at the door, I'll let you in." He closed the window, left his room, walked down the stairs and made his way to the door. Once he opened it, he saw a soaking wet and slightly shivering Bill. Dipper gasped and pulled Bill inside. He took the blonde's hand and brought him to his room.

"Take off your coat, you'll just be colder since it's wet." Dipper said as he pulled a blanket off of his bed.

Bill did as he was told and dropped the coat on the ground.

Dipper stood up and wrapped the blanket around Bill, only to have Bill take one end and wrap it over Dipper's shoulder so they could be under the blanket together. They moved over to the bed and sat with their backs against the wall. Bill took Dipper's hand and put his head on his shoulder. Dipper smiled and let his head rest on Bill's head.

"Oh!" Bill remembered something, "Hey, Piney, I brought you something." he crawled in front of Dipper and sat on his lap as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Bill smiled as Dipper eyed the object. A hairclip? Why would he get Dipper a hairclip?

Bill took Dipper's bangs and clipped them away from his forehead so he could see his birthmark.

Dipper blushed.  _Oh._

He blushed even more when Bill started squishing he cheeks, "You're so adorable, oh my gosh!" he giggled and rubbed his nose against Dipper's.

"Well fine, if you get to do this, I get to do this!" Dipper quickly grabbed Bill's eyepatch before he had a chance to say anything about it.

"Oh,  _fine._ I'll allow this. But only when you've got the hairclip on." Bill pinched Dipper's cheek and he laughed. 

He got off of Dipper's lap and sat next to him again, resting his head back on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper put his head back on Bill's. Before they began to drift off, they layed down more and snuggled under the blanket. They fell asleep with small smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some pretty gay 10 year olds.


End file.
